Alone
by Darkness-Sailor-Neptune
Summary: I dare people who read this I bet people would wonder why they have to kill each other this is a story change for a real story from life of one girl..........
1. Default Chapter

Alone By Michiru  
  
It was a beautiful in the Sakura Park, michiru was waiting for haruka to come and pick her up, haruka parked his car near the sakura park and when to pick michiru up. Michiru was waiting for him, she saw him and ran up to him and hug him. They where deeply in love with each other but they knew that they could not be together for long. Michiru: Haruka do you think that we can get married and become a married couple? Haruka: I really love you and I hope that you can marry me and become my wife. Michiru hug him more closely, she knew that war would start and to win they would have to kill each other no matter what happen one of them must live on. Michiru told him that they would have to kill each other no matter one of them must live on no matter what happens to them, haruka was worry because he didn't want to kill michiru. For the last time they stood together at the beach looking at the sea. Michiru: this is the place where we where together for the first time. Haruka: yea you where very beautiful and you where very sweet together. Michiru; our first meeting place was at the sports ground. Haruka: yea I wouldn't accept you at first because I couldn't believe you where the girl from my dream. Michiru: I couldn't believe you where the one from my dream as well. They where stading beside each other looking up in the beautiful night sky. They had 2 more days together before they start killing each other. Haruka send Michiru home and kissed her for the last time, tears came down from michiru eyes. She didn't want to hurt anyone all she wanted was to be a good musical. Haruka wanted to become the best racer in the world so people would know her. 2 days later they call each other but both of them wouldn't pick up the phone because they knew they would have to kill each other very soon.. Voice Mail: This michiru here sorry I'm not at home right now please leave a message after the beep thanks: ^^v Beep: Haruka: Michiru I know we would hurt each other very soon but I really want to see you for the last time, I don't want you to die alone, not matte what happens I still love you, Second voice mail: Michiru why don't you pick up the phone it's me haruka I know your upset please don't leave me. Michiru cry for 2 night and she couldn't get over her feelings for haruka. The day had came for both of them to kill each other. Michiru was wearing a black coat and dress, when haruka was wearing them same. Michiru look at haruka for the last time. They didn't look at each other at all. Then all of a sudden a bunch of people came running in they where here to kill haruka and michiru together. They had no choice but run, michiru shot down about 20 people and haruka shot down about 30 they both ran to find a place to hide but it was no use there was to place for them to hide at all. Michiru we have no choice but fight our way out. Haruka: michiru are you scare? Michiru no not with you beside me. Haruka when out first michiru when after him to bac him up. They got out of the old warehouse. Michiru and haruka jump into the car together and they drove off. Haruka was driving away real fast as michiru look back to see if there was any cars behid them, Michiru remember that she left Hotaru at school. She grab her mobile and started to call Hotaru to get out of the school, Hotaru asked why did she have to get out of the school so soon. Michiru told her not to ask so much question and get out of there before she was in danger.. Hotraru did as she was told and she took the taxi to the summerhouse Haruka and Michiru had brought during the summer. Michiru was getter the guns out and was uploading them with bullets they where getting ready to get out of town before anyone was hurt. Haruka was looking out of the window to see if there was anyone following them. Hotaru was getting her clothes packed so she could be out of the house real soon. Hotura: Michiru Momma do we have to get out of this town because we're in danger? Michiru: Yes sweet heart but your poppa and me love you very much no matter what happens you have to live on. Haruka: Yes Hotaru you momma is right you have to live on no matter what happens to us, don't worry even if we're gone you still have aunty Setsuna with you. They hugged Hotaru for the last time, michiru didn't want to her leave her stepdaughter but there was no choice. Haruka got into the car and started to back out of the parking lot. Michiru got her gun ready, as she knew some of the killer would be waiting outside the parking lot door. Then as they got the high road a bunch of people came walking out in font of them. Haruka and michiru got of the car and they looked very pissed and they had their guns ready and they where ready to fight for their lives.  
  
Haruka: Hotaru get out of the car and run for your life. Michiru: Hotaru we'll catch up with you very soon. Hotaru: Poppa, Momma. Hotaru ran away from the car and she didn't look back because she knew it was to dangers to look back. Haruka: We're not married together but I'm grad to die with you michiru. Michiru: I am grad to fie with you too. The bunched gang started to walk close to Haruka and Michiru. Both of them started to shoot for their way out, they got out of the bunched gang, they ran for their life. They ran and ran for many hours as the bunched gang ran after them. They found are placing to hid and rested there. Michiru and Haruka were thinking if hotaru got away from the danger. Both of them were very worry about her. 


	2. Alone

Alone By Michiru And LoStBoY  
  
It was a beautiful in the Sakura Park, michiru was waiting for haruka to come and pick her up, haruka parked his car near the sakura park and when to pick michiru up. Michiru was waiting for him, she saw him and ran up to him and hug him. They where deeply in love with each other but they knew that they could not be together for long. Michiru: Haruka do you think that we can get married and become a married couple? Haruka: I really love you and I hope that you can marry me and become my wife. Michiru hug him more closely, she knew that war would start and to win they would have to kill each other no matter what happen one of them must live on. Michiru told him that they would have to kill each other no matter one of them must live on no matter what happens to them, haruka was worry because he didn't want to kill michiru. For the last time they stood together at the beach looking at the sea. Michiru: this is the place where we where together for the first time. Haruka: yea you where very beautiful and you where very sweet together. Michiru; our first meeting place was at the sports ground. Haruka: yea I wouldn't accept you at first because I couldn't believe you where the girl from my dream. Michiru: I couldn't believe you where the one from my dream as well. They where stading beside each other looking up in the beautiful night sky. They had 2 more days together before they start killing each other. Haruka send Michiru home and kissed her for the last time, tears came down from michiru eyes. She didn't want to hurt anyone all she wanted was to be a good musical. Haruka wanted to become the best racer in the world so people would know her. 2 days later they call each other but both of them wouldn't pick up the phone because they knew they would have to kill each other very soon.. Voice Mail: This michiru here sorry I'm not at home right now please leave a message after the beep thanks: ^^v Beep: Haruka: Michiru I know we would hurt each other very soon but I really want to see you for the last time, I don't want you to die alone, not matte what happens I still love you, Second voice mail: Michiru why don't you pick up the phone it's me haruka I know your upset please don't leave me. Michiru cry for 2 night and she couldn't get over her feelings for haruka. The day had came for both of them to kill each other. Michiru was wearing a black coat and dress, when haruka was wearing them same. Michiru look at haruka for the last time. They didn't look at each other at all. Then all of a sudden a bunch of people came running in they where here to kill haruka and michiru together. They had no choice but run, michiru shot down about 20 people and haruka shot down about 30 they both ran to find a place to hide but it was no use there was to place for them to hide at all. Michiru we have no choice but fight our way out. Haruka: michiru are you scare? Michiru no not with you beside me. Haruka when out first michiru when after him to bac him up. They got out of the old warehouse. Michiru and haruka jump into the car together and they drove off. Haruka was driving away real fast as michiru look back to see if there was any cars behid them, Michiru remember that she left Hotaru at school. She grab her mobile and started to call Hotaru to get out of the school, Hotaru asked why did she have to get out of the school so soon. Michiru told her not to ask so much question and get out of there before she was in danger.. Hotraru did as she was told and she took the taxi to the summerhouse Haruka and Michiru had brought during the summer. Michiru was getter the guns out and was uploading them with bullets they where getting ready to get out of town before anyone was hurt. Haruka was looking out of the window to see if there was anyone following them. Hotaru was getting her clothes packed so she could be out of the house real soon. Hotura: Michiru Momma do we have to get out of this town because we're in danger? Michiru: Yes sweet heart but your poppa and me love you very much no matter what happens you have to live on. Haruka: Yes Hotaru you momma is right you have to live on no matter what happens to us, don't worry even if we're gone you still have aunty Setsuna with you. They hugged Hotaru for the last time, michiru didn't want to her leave her stepdaughter but there was no choice. Haruka got into the car and started to back out of the parking lot. Michiru got her gun ready, as she knew some of the killer would be waiting outside the parking lot door. Then as they got the high road a bunch of people came walking out in font of them. Haruka and michiru got of the car and they looked very pissed and they had their guns ready and they where ready to fight for their lives.  
  
Haruka: Hotaru get out of the car and run for your life. Michiru: Hotaru we'll catch up with you very soon. Hotaru: Poppa, Momma. Hotaru ran away from the car and she didn't look back because she knew it was to dangers to look back. Haruka: We're not married together but I'm grad to die with you michiru. Michiru: I am grad to fie with you too. The bunched gang started to walk close to Haruka and Michiru. Both of them started to shoot for their way out, they got out of the bunched gang, they ran for their life. They ran and ran for many hours as the bunched gang ran after them. They found are placing to hid and rested there. Michiru and Haruka were thinking if hotaru got away from the danger. Both of them were very worry about her. A few moments after they were clear from danger, they both sat down and thought about Hotaru, wondering if she found a safe place to hide. Haruka: Michiru, do you think she's out of harms way? Michiru: I don't know. I very much hope so. They hear some running footsteps come from behind, so they get up and run until they can run no more. Upon reaching the farside of Sakura Park, by the lake, both of them climb into the nearest tree to hide. Small figures can be seen in the distance, getting bigger as they run closer. Michiru has a horrified look on her face, as she looks out into the distance at the people coming closer. Michiru: Hhharruka...they've got Hotaru! Haruka: WHAT?! Hotaru comes running up along side the gangsta men meant to kill Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru: Momma, Poppa..save me! Michiru and Haruka both get out their weapon, prepared to fight vigorously to save the life of their daughter. Suddenly they jump from the tree and take aim at the gangsta's. They let their guns roar as bullets fly into the gangsta's freeing Hotaru from their grasp. Hotaru runs behind Haruka, quivering in fear. As the last gangsta falls, all three of them let out a sigh of relief, but then Hotaru lets out a small cry. She is bleeding, from a bullet wound in her right arm. Haruka: Don't worry, Hotaru, we're going to the hospital right now. Haruka picks up Hotaru, and begins to run to the hospital, with Michiru falling instep behind him. They reach the hospital, and find a doctor walking aimlessly around the emergency room. Haruka and Michiru: DOCTOR! Doctor: What's wrong? Michiru: She's been shot. Please can you help? Doctor: Yes, I can fix that up in a jiffy. Don't you worry little girl, we'll get that bullet out in no time. Haruka places Hotaru onto the stretcher as some assistants take Hotaru into the operating room. Haruka tells the Doctor: Keep her safe. Haruka and Michiru begin to run out of the hospital. Doctor: But.. It was no use, Haruka and Michiru were too far away to hear the voice of the doctor. They run into the alleyway across the street from the Westside entrance of Sakura Park, only to be met by more gangsta. They knew, that this would be the battle to determine the rest of their lives. No matter what happens they would have to keep Hotaru out of this because they know that Hotaru is to young for this fighting and not matter what they had to keep her out of it, Hotaru was asleep in the hospital when she woke she couldn't see her momma and poppa. The doctor came walking in to the room. Doctor: So you work up miss Hotaru. Hotaru: where is my momma and poppa? Doctor: you can't leave this hospital because your mother and father told me to keep a sharp eye on you young lady so don't think of doing anything stupid. Hotaru: I will try not to do anything stupid then. Doctor: Hotaru you mother and father was in this hospital 20 years ago. It's a family problem, which has been going on for many years, and both side of the family just wouldn't forget it. Doctor: do you know miss Mizuno Ami? Hotaru: yes she is my momma and poppa's friend? Why? Doctor: Hotaru don't you remember me? Hotaru: Who are you I never seen you before. The doctor took are photo out of her pocket and show it to her it was a picture of Haruka and Michiru with Ami beside her in her high school prom. Hotaru: Aunty Ami? Ami: Now you know who I am Hotaru. Hotaru hug Ami and she cry with joy. Hotaru: Momma and Poppa always said you wanted to become are doctor! Now that you're a doctor I am happy to see you again Aunty Ami. Ami: Your mother and father weren't like this when they first met each other. I still remember how they where in my high school year. Ami was thinking back to her high school year. They where both very worry about Haruka and Michiru, 


End file.
